Monuments and Melodies
by kalyke
Summary: Harry is in his seventh year. Wood comes back as a teacher. And thats were the Magic begins I plan on not just focusing on Wood and Harry although they are the main characters. Rated PG 13 for now. Might change later. Will be Yaoi.
1. Monument and Melodies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that would be owned my JKR.  
**

**Note: This story just came to me one night. Wood/Harry is my favorite pairing. I don't plan on any thing more than kissing and snuggling so if you want more or less sorry. I think thats about it... Hope you enjoy. BTW. My first project for **

**Note: The title comes from one of my favorite songs by my beloved Incubus. The song is called Monuments and Melodies it is on their Live at Red Rocks Cd. Listen to it it is good.

* * *

**

** Monuments and Melodies**

When Harry awoke the next morning he was thinking of his time at Hogwarts. Things have changed tremendously over the years. He has survived to his seventh and final year, not without obstacles. Sirius was killed, Hogwarts almost closing, Fudge murdered, and Voldermort trying harder than ever. This year was going to be different; it had to be for the sake of his sanity. It was a very pleasant summer; he was permitted to stay at the Hogwarts castle with Dumbledore. The Weasleys visited often and kept Harry up to date on the current situations, Hermoine stayed for a month with Harry. He was never alone someone was always with him no matter where he went. It was mostly Tonks who was with him, but there were others who "protected" him. He was tired of people trying to protect him and end up hurt or worse. This year was going to be different; he repeated this daily to try to reassure himself.

After lying in bed thinking to himself for some time, he decided to get up, get ready, and go to breakfast. Today was a big day, School started tonight. He has been alone with only Tonks for company for the last two weeks; he was ready for different company. After Fudge was murdered this summer Dumbledore was offered the position of Minister of Magic, but he declined the nomination. Dumbledore then in turn nominated Prof. McGonagall who accepted after Dumbledore's persuasion. With McGonagall gone Gryffindor needed a new head of house. Madam Hooch also left when she was offered a job to help train ministry of magic officials to fly in case of emergencies, and of course there was defense against the dark arts open. That means there are three teaching positions open and Harry was interested and slightly nervous to whom they would appoint as new teachers.

"Harry! Are you awake? Dumbledore would like a word with you." Tonks yelled through the door.

"Even If I wasn't I would be now. Thanks Tonks." Harry responded quickly, Tonks sure wasn't a quite one.

Harry dressed groggily and went to the deserted Gryffindor common room. Tonks was sitting by the fire chatting with Armstrong one of Tonks' superiors. Tonks quickly ended the conversation when Harry entered the room.

"Bye Armstrong. Harry lets go, Dumbledore seemed annoyed, and we better not keep him waiting."

"Okay, I'm ready." Harry said as he entered the common room. Tonks stood and walked to the portrait of the fat lady who swung open to let her out to the deserted hallways, with Harry close behind Tonks. "Did Dumbledore tell you want he wanted me for, I haven't talked to him in a few days he seems to be extra busy."

"He didn't say what he wanted just that he wanted to see you right away this morning." Tonks replied almost tripping over nothing, Harry said nothing, he was used to her clumsiness by now.

As they walked by Prof. Flitwick's classroom he noticed Flitwick chatting with a man Harry had never seen before. They seemed to be in deep conversation and very excited. He must be a new teacher, but which one. This question floated in Harry's mind all the way to Dumbledore's office entrance.

"Ms. Nays Nanner Pie" The password for Dumbledore's office was always a sweet and always interesting. Tonks said the password but didn't follow Harry into the office. Harry walked to the inner door, which was open and walked inside.

"Harry! Glad to see you." Dumbledore hugged Harry tightly as he spoke. "I have bad news, but do not be ala…."

"What is it? Sorry Professor, I won't interrupt again." Harry diverted his eyes when he saw Dumbledore's stern face.

"That is fine Harry. I was going to tell you not to be alarmed but the Weasely house was broken into although nothing was taken. No one was injured due to the whole Weasely family was shopping in Diagon Alley for this years school supplies."

"That's horrible. Where are they now?" Harry was worried greatly for one of the best families he knew.

"They returned to Diagon Alley and rented a room at the Leaky Cauldron. The kids will be leaving on the train soon, and Arthur and Molly will stay at the cauldron until precautions can be taken to prevent this from happening again." Dumbledore's calming presence really made Harry feel better although he knew he would not be completely better until he saw Ron. Dumbledore's next statement was off subject and light hearted. "Well, Harry what are you plans for today? Homework?"

"No homework, I've had plenty of time for that. I was thinking Quid…" Knocking on the door interrupted Harry.

"Come in." Dumbledore said with authority.

"Professor Dumbledore Sir. I was just wondering if I might have a word…" Oliver Wood walked in the door before noticing Harry staring at him in astonishment. "Harry! What are you doing here its only 10 in the morning. The train does not arrive until evening."

"I go to school here Wood, what are you doing here?" Harry said shocked.

"Now Harry is that any way to address a teacher?" Dumbledore said grinning. "Oh, this will be the most interesting year yet."

"Teacher! You! No Way! I don't believe this. I thought you were playing Quidditch for Puddlemere." Harry almost fell back from trying to contain his laughter.

"Is it that hard to believe that I would be a flying instructor? And I was playing for Puddlemere but if you would read the Daily Profit all professional Quidditch teams have quit temporarily in order to fight Voldermort, or in the case of one of my teammates fight for Voldermort. Despicable." Wood seamed much older as he spoke, He has had a rough couple of years if the Profit is correct. He's on his way to be the most injured Puddlemere player in 50 years. Although you couldn't tell it from looking at him, he looked as gorgeous as ever.

"Harry I believe it is time for you to go. Professor Wood has something to discuss with me, and I believe we were done, right?" Dumbledore said ending Harry's disbelief.

"Yes Professor. Good day. Bye Wood." Harry started walking towards the door when Wood spoke.

"That's Professor Wood to you." Wood said very professional yet grinning madly.

"Right O, Professor Wood." Harry walked out of the room and down the stairs to where Tonks was waiting.

* * *

**Comments. ** What do you think? I will not set a number of replys before I will update again. I will update when I write the next chapter. I would appreciate replys though. If you see errors let me know. Later. 


	2. Melodies to where I am going

**Melodies to where I am going**

A/N: Sorry about the delay. I had this chapter uploaded and I formatted this I went to save changes so I could add it as a chapter and my computer froze. So I got frustrated and quit. So here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy and please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, or any other characters.

* * *

On his way back to Gryffindor tower all Harry could think of was Wood. When Wood was a student they weren't close but they were friends. Wood was only four years older than Harry it was very weird thinking of him as a teacher. Harry couldn't wait till tonight to see who the other new teachers would be. As he walked by Prof. Flitwick's classroom Flitwick was still talking to the new teacher. Harry got a better look at him this time. He looked very thin and very tall, almost twice Prof. Flitwick's height. He was wearing long orange robes that trailed on the floor. He was Asian and looked very smart. He also looked very athletic which seemed slightly odd. He spent several hours practicing flying and waiting for the rest of the students to arrive. No matter what he was doing all he could think of was the two new teachers. He pondered who this mysterious Asian teacher was and how some of the other students would react to Prof. Wood. All Harry could do was wait till tonight.

Harry waited on the steps for the other students to arrive. When the first carriage's occupants stepped out Harry was pissed to see Malfoy and his awful friends. No doubt Malfoy would want a go. To Harry's surprise Malfoy acted like he didn't see Harry as he walked past him. He was staring at Malfoy's back wondering why he didn't insult him at all when Hermoine embraced Harry tightly.

"Oh, Harry. I've missed you so much." Hermoine squealed

"Oy, Harry." Ron said in a laid back tone.

"Hermoine would you let go of me. You say me three weeks ago, and we've written." Harry mumbled trying to untangle Hermoine from him.

"I know Harry, but I've still missed you. The train ride was horrible without you. Ron is miserable today. Fred told him there was a surprise teacher but he wouldn't tell him who."

"Yeah, so lets go inside so I can find out." Ron said walking toward the doors.

"I know who it is." Harry said smugly.

"Who?" Ron said pleadingly

"Oh, I don't think I should tell you... Okay. Oliver Wood." Harry said after getting smacked my Ron.

"No way Wood. I can't believe it. Ha. I can't wait to give him hell him in class. Wait which class does he teach?" Ron looked absolutely ecstatic.

"Flying. So we won't have him. But we can still bug him outside classes." Harry answered Ron who looked disappointed by the answer.

"We should go inside, the boat are arriving." Hermoine said as she walked towards the castle doors.

"Right." Harry and Ron said in unison.

Walking to some open seats at the Gryffindor table almost everyone said hello to them as they pasts. When they sat down they immediately turned their attention to the teacher table. Wood sat next to Prof. Sprout. Next to Prof. Snape sat the new teacher Harry saw talking to Flitwick and next to him sat a very pretty young girl. She was also Asian looking and wore glasses that made her look very smart. The two new teachers were talking to each other in what looked like deep conversation.

"Everyone please be quite the sorting is about to begin. Hagrid come in now." Prof. Dumbledore said with authority and everyone listened. The big doors to the great hall opened and a group of young kids came in huddled in a group following Hagrid. When they got to where the sorting hat was seated in the very front of the Great Hall. Hagrid pulled out a piece of parchment and began reading out names beginning with Fay Ackerman and ending with Taylor Zane. When everyone was sorted Dumbledore stood and immediately gained complete attention.

"As you all know we have three new teachers this year. First is Oliver Wood. A former Hogwarts student in the house of Gryffindor, he will be teaching Flying this year to first through fourth year students." Oliver stood and everyone applauded the Gryffindor's the loudest.

"Quiet. Our next new teacher is Prof. Hatake. He will be teaching Transfiguration." The school applauded again. And then Dumbledore continued to speak and everyone quieted. "The last teacher I have to introduce is Prof. Hatake who will be teaching Defense against the Dark Arts. Please do not confuse her with her husband." Again everyone applauded but most looked slightly shocked. It always seemed that teachers were single. Dumbledore went on to remind students of a few rules, and then called the food and everyone ate till they were full. When everyone was finished Dumbledore stood to say one final thing. "I forgot to mention when I was introducing the teachers that since Prof. McGonagall is no longer here Gryffindor needs a new Head of House. Prof. Wood agreed to take the position since he was formally a Gryffindor himself. Now please return to your dorms and get some sleep. Classes being tomorrow."

With that everyone included Ron, Harry, and Hermoine headed for their dorms talking merrily about the new teachers, the new head of house and what an exciting year this was going to be.

* * *

I hope you liked it. I was a pain to write please review. I will try my hardest to get the next chapter up soon. Later.


	3. My hands are trembling and my eyes are o...

A/N: You know how long I've had this chapter done. Like three weeks. I actually tried to upload it right after I finished it but died and I got frustrated and quit. So here you go. Sorry about the lateness.

Disclaimer: The normal. I'm too lazy to type it out...

* * *

When Ron and Harry were back in their dorm and dressed for bed Harry remembered what Dumbledore told him earlier that day.

"Ron, Dumbledore told me about your place getting broke into. What happened?" Harry knew Ron well enough that he would want to tell Harry the whole story.

"Oh, right. I forgot you weren't on the train so I couldn't tell you. Right. We got back from Diagon Alley and I first noticed something was wrong when I saw pig flying outside, because I know I left him in the house. So we went inside and everything was messed up like someone was searching for something. Hermoine reckons it was something to do with the order. Anyways I went up to my room to see if anything was missing, nothing was but I swear someone was still there." Harry figured that this was an exaggeration. Ron did that a lot. "We left the house immediately and went back to the leaky cauldron. Dad stuck around and waited from some ministry people to check it out. I knew exciting stuff was bound to happen this year. This is our last year, crazy huh?"

"Very crazy. We should get some sleep, potions first thing tomorrow." Harry said as Seamus, Dean, and Neville entered the dormitory.

"Night guys", Ron said and pulled his drapes closed.

"Night Ron, Night guys." Harry said following Ron and closing his drapes too. He rolled over trying to sleep but all he could think of was Wood. He slowly drifted off to sleep and dreamed of playing Quidditch with Ron and Oliver fighting over would be keeper. Harry was dreaming that his broom was shaking, when he woke he realized it was him shaking and there was someone waking him up. When he looked up he recognized Wood.

"Wood, what are you doing?" Harry asked still trying to figure out what was happening.

"Can I talk to you?" Oliver said looking concerned.

"Sure, we should go to the common room, I'll meet you there after I get dressed." Oliver nodded and walked out the door. Harry looked at his watch it was just after 6 in the morning. He got up, dressed and walked down to the common room.

"What is this all about Wood?" Harry asked groggily.

"Well, I don't know who else to talk to. You're the only one still here that I was a friend with, and I don't feel comfortable talking to the other teachers. So I was wondering if you mind if I talk to you?" Oliver said quickly and obviously uncomfortably.

"Um, sure Wood." Harry sat across from Wood and waited for him to speak. Wood began to talk asking Harry if he thought Wood was cut out to be a teacher, and told Harry that he had become afraid that his teammate, Shane, that went to help Voldermort would come after him Shane and him had been friends until Shane started talking badly about someone Wood cared about. Wood punched him and refused to talk to him. Shane decided to join Voldermort to get back at Wood, because he knew how much Wood hated Voldermort and his supporters. As Wood was talking all Harry did was stare at Oliver's beautiful face and nod or shake his head to Oliver's Questions. When Oliver was done talking he sighed and slouched in his chair. Harry realized he had been holding his breath this whole time, and let out a sigh too.

"So Harry, do you think I'll be a bad teacher? Hey, are you cold. Your hands are trembling?" Oliver said after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Um… No I'm fine. You'll be a fine teacher, Oliver." Harry stopped his hands from shaking and adverted his eyes from Oliver by starring at the floor.

"Okay, well we better get ready for class. I can't believe I'm a teacher at Hogwarts." Oliver stood and started walking to the door.

"Oliver wait… If you need to talk again, I'll listen." Harry said still looking at the floor.

"Thanks Harry, see you at breakfast." Oliver turned and left. It was seven and classes started soon, Harry returned to the dormitory to finish getting ready.

* * *

A/N: What did you think. Let me know. Later. 


	4. Each scar I bear sings

**A/N: Its been a long time since I updated but here you go. I even have the next chapter started. I guess it helps when I have two two page papers to write and one ten page paper to write in less than three days. Oh how I love procrastination. **

**Each Scar I bear sings.**

After potions with the Slytherins that morning was Defense Against the Dark Arts which everyone was looking forward too. Harry was very worried by the end of Potions. Malfoy was being very civil with him. He said no nasty comments, no leers, and he even picked up Ron's book when it fell from his desk. Something was extremely wrong. Harry, Ron and Hermoine discussed his odd behavior on the way to Dark Arts.

"What was with him picking up by book for me? Normally he would kick it or jinx it and make fun of me for not having a brand new book" Ron looked very perplexed.

"I don't know that prat is never nice and it scars me to think that he has somehow learned to live in a civilized world." Hermoine said with great vigor.

"Ron, I'm worried about Hermoine, I think we're having a bad influence on her." Harry said as he stared in wonderment of Hermoine.

"I know, what's wrong with her, shouldn't she be calling us prats and saying that he's just reformed and we should be happy?" Ron looked at Hermoine as she sighed and speed up so as not to walk with Ron or Harry.

"That's better Hermoine." Harry said and he and Ron started to laugh. They laughed and talked all the way to Defense against the Dark Arts.

When they got to Defense against the Dark Arts the desks were situated in a circle and Prof. Hatake was standing in the center. "Please take a seat and don't talk." The Professor said as each group of Gryffindors entered. When all the students were present Prof. Hatake took out her wand and started drawing in the air and words appeared as if they had been written on parchment. "Students please pay close attention. I wrote my name so from now on I expect you to spell it correctly. Underneath my name is a spell I'm going to be teaching you for the next couple of weeks it is called Kalmo. What is your name sir.?"

"Neville Longbottom, mam." Neville looked like he was going to be sick.

"Do not talk while I am talking, do you understand."

"Yes, mam." Neville was beat red. The rest of the lesson was spent with no one talking and everyone taking notes on Kalmo which was a East Indian protection spell. The rest of the day was spent with no excitement except for the fear of tomorrow's Transfiguration lesson. Everyone could only think that if Mrs. Prof. Hatake is that strict than how her husband will be.

The next afternoon the students were very nervous as they walked to the transfiguration classroom. When they walked in there were very surprised, instead of desks there were comfy arm chairs and Professor Hatake was sitting on his desk smiling broadly as the students walked in. "Pick a arm chair everyone. Talk amongst yourselves until everyone has arrived." When everyone did arrive he stood up and clapped his hands together a couple times. Everyone immediately quieted down. "All right class I'm Professor Hatake but I would rather you call be Kyou." Everyone starred at him in awe that he could be so different from his wife, and he spotted it immediately. "Ah. I see you've all had by wife already. We are very different in our teaching methods, but don't let that fool you completely she is a softy and I can be very strict. On to the lesson…" The lesson went very well, Kyou assigned reading and then had the students discuss it in small groups, he did a couple demonstrations and everyone enjoyed themselves.

"Professor Hatake is very unique. I can't believe we don't have to raise our hands if we have a questions, we can just say it. Although I don't think its wise." Hermoine said smiling.

"Sure it is, its more adult like. You're supposed to call him Kyou not Professor." Ron said smartly.

"Ron's right Hermoine, and he's not unique he's brilliant." Harry responded. The rest of the week went the same way. Teachers piled on homework almost immediately and in the case of Snape immediately. At the end of the week everyone was back in the routine of classes and enjoying being with their friends.

On Saturday Ron and Harry went to the Quidditch pitch to practice and make up a few new plays for when the season started. When they finished they ran into Wood heading to the pitch.

"Oy, Wood." Harry said waving.

"Hi ya Harry. Ron" Wood said waving back. "What you two doing?"

"Just practicing, what are you doing?" Harry replied.

"I have some stuff to get ready for my lessons on Monday. Say Harry do you think you could come to my office later, I would like to talk to you."

"Sure, Wood. What time?"

"Ummm. How about at 8, that way you won't get in trouble for being out too late, okay?"

"Sounds great." Harry answered.

"Well I'd better be going. See you later." Oliver said and started walking away.

"Do you know where his office is?" Ron asked.

"Um. No. I'd better go ask. I'll see you in the common room. Later." Harry said and darted off after Wood. "Hey Wood. Wait a sec."

After Harry found out were Oliver's office was he started back to the castle. In the common room he found Hermoine and Ron working on Dark Arts homework and joined them.

"I wonder what Oliver wants." Harry muttered to Ron.

"Me, too. Its odd your not in any of his classes." At that moment Colin Creevy came over and was going to take a picture of Harry, Ron, and Hermoine but he hit Harry's elbow as Harry was putting the lid on his ink bottle. The ink spilled all over Harry, his hands were black and his robes were soaked.

"I'm sorry Harry." Colin said as he snapped a picture. "It'll make a funny picture though."

"Ha, ha. Colin. Well guys I'm going to go shower and change." Harry said as he got up. "Ron, think you could pack by homework up and put it in the dormitory?"

"Sure Harry," Hermoine said, "and why don't you use the Prefects bathroom. Ron give him your key."

"Umm. Yeah. Sure Harry I'll pick up your stuff, and here's my key to the prefects bathroom, use it." Ron said very sarcastically, and glared towards Hermoine.

Harry gathered his things and went to the prefect bathroom, when he entered he made sure no one else was there and began to take his shower in the last stall. After he was done showering he was gathering his things from the shower when the door opened and a few people came in. Since Harry wasn't a prefect and wasn't supposed to be in here he stayed in the last stall and tried being as quiet as possible. He knew he made the right choice when he recognized the first voices he heard. Malfoy. He was talking to another student but Harry couldn't tell who it was.

"That filthy Potter won't know what's coming. I can't wait to get him. I can't believe your father told you this. Are you sure?" Malfoy whispered.

"I'm sure. Your father was right by Voldermort's side when he killed the Potters and my father was right behind. My father told me everything. Voldermort didn't kill Potter's father right away he stunned him, killed Potters mum and then scarred Harry. When Voldermort was crippled because of that nasty Potter he left with my fathers help and your father stayed behind to kill James and the baby, but had to leave when Dumbledore showed up. He was almost caught too. You should be proud. Your father killed James not Voldermort." The Death Eater stated proudly.

"I am proud. I don't know how to tell Potter yet though. I've ignored him so far this year. Every time I see him there's a teacher present, but if I run into him when he's by himself you can bet you will be dead." Mafloy growled angrily.

"That's a little much don't you think. Voldermort wants to kill him himself."

"HE PUT MY FATHER IN AZKABAN" Malfoy yelled. "He will die by my hand."

"Did you hear that? We better leave. I don't want people seeing you with me, no offence, but people don't suspect me and Voldermort and I plan to keep it that way. Next month same time same place." The mystery student left quietly.

"Damn. I hate you Harry." Malfoy said at the edge of tears. He sucked them up, splashed water on his face and left the bathroom. Harry let out the breath he was holding. How could Malfoy be proud of his dad's murder? His scar burned and sung his mothers cries the night she was killed. Harry was almost in tears when he remembered Oliver.

"Oh Shit." Harry said. He quickly got his stuff and checked his watch 7:58. Two minutes to get to Oliver's. He walked out of the shower stall and peered around the door into the corridor to make sure Malfoy was gone. No sign of him so Harry left making sure to watch is back all the way to Oliver's office. Harry knocked and Oliver opened it grinning.

So what did you think? Huh huh. I would love to know please, I promise to update more if you review. Please Please Please Review. Even if you have something bad to say. Please. Kalyke


	5. You Make Me Happy

When I started this chapter I wasn't sure where I was going to end up, I just knew where I wanted too. I surprised myself with this chapter. But I hope you all like it. Gets a little mushy. But thats okay mushy can be good every once and a while.

**You Make Me Happy**

When Oliver saw Harry's face he stopped grinning and got a look of deep concern on his face.

"Harry. Harry what's wrong. Come in. Sit down. What's wrong?" Oliver said ushering Harry in.

"Nothing." Harry said quietly. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Um. It's not important. Are you okay?"

"Sort of. No I'm Not." Harry Said.

"What happened?"

Well, I was in the prefects shower room…" Harry Began.

"I noticed." Wood said and ran his hand through Harry's wet hair.

"Malfoy came in; he didn't know I was there. He said things about my parents. I just wish I could forget. It's so frustrating. I can't stand it. I wish everyone would forget. It's not fair." Harry's face gave away and tears started to fall. Oliver sat next to Harry on the couch and put his arm around him.

"I don't know if people will ever forget. But I know everything will be fine. My problems seem so frivolous compared to your, but what I do is talk to someone who makes me happy and then my problems don't seem so bad." Oliver's face looked strange to Harry; he looked much older and wiser.

"You make me happy." Harry said affectionately.

"You make me happy, too, Harry." Oliver scooted closer to Harry and held him tighter. After a long pause Oliver continued talking. "Harry, I think I love you." Harry looked at Oliver in disbelief and then looked away.

"I have to go." Harry got up and ran for the door.

"Wait, Harry. STOP."

"No Professor Wood. Goodbye." Harry said and left the room, and sprinted back to Gryffindor common room, wiping his tears away before walking through the door.

"Hey, Harry. What did ol' Professor Wood want?" Ron asked lightly.

"Nothing. I'm going to bed, good night." Harry replied.

"Harry, wait. Harry!" Hermoine yelled. When Harry turned to look at her, she continued. "Is something wrong?"

"No offence but you just wouldn't understand. Goodnight." Harry climbed the stairs to the dormitory.

"Ron. Go talk to him. Please." Hermoine pleaded.

"No Hermoine. When he's like this he likes to be alone. Trust me." Ron said starring at the staircase.

"I do trust you." Hermoine said and put her arm around Ron's waist. "When do you think we should tell him that were…?"

"Snogging. Never. I'm not sure he'll ever understand." Ron replied.

AN: Umm. I know its short but whatcha think? I would love to know. Replies are my life… Okay not really but they make me smile. Please Please Review. BTW. The next chapter is ready. So as soon as I get a review I will post it.


	6. All I have today is your Photograph

**All I have today is your photograph.**

"Thanks Colin. Are you sure Professor Wood didn't notice." Harry asked a 6th year boy.

"I'm sure. Dennis says hes distracted all the time, so it was quite easy."

"Thanks again Colin." Harry said and walked away.

"Bye Harry." Colin said and walked away in the other direction.

High in the owlery Harry sat on the floor hugging his knees. Hedwig sat on the window ledge next to him. "I feel like you're the only one I have to talk to Hedwig. Ron and Hermoine are always gone, doing something or another. Something is different about them. I can't talk to Dumblodore about this, and everyone else I trust is dead. I just don't know what I should do. It's not fair. If Oliver wouldn't have come back as a teacher I wouldn't feel this way. I would have forgotten about him. Even if I hadn't forgotten him it wouldn't be forbidden because he wouldn't have been a teacher. He would have just been some Quidditch player that always got hurt. It's just too damn complicated. Why do I always have to make these decisions?" Harry put his head in his lap.

"That's right Crabbe. No shut up. For God sakes Goyle did you ever learn to walk?" This was the voice that drifted up the stairwell. Harry recognized it immediately. He got up and ran down the back staircase as fast as he could. "Hey, isn't that Potter's Owl. Grab it Goyle." Hedwig flew out the open window and circled the school. "Why wasn't she in her cage?"

"Good question Draco." Crabbe answered.

"Well no duh, I wouldn't have asked it otherwise. Idiot. Well don't just stand there go get my owl." Malfoy barked.

"Umm. Draco. Look at this." Goyle said as he picked up something from the ground.

"What is it a pebble, you idiot?" Malfoy said as he walked to where Goyle was and where Harry had been sitting.

"No, it's a…"

"Hiya Harry." Whatcha doin here?" Hagrid said as he opened the door to his hut.

"Just thought I'd come say Hi. Can I come in?"

"Course ya can. Have a seat, I'll make some tea."

"Thanks Hagrid. Any new creatures running around here?" Harry said as he looked around Hagrid's small hut.

"Nope, just me an Fang. Dumbledore has some new creatures he wants me to train to help against you-know-who, but I can't do it at the school. I'll be working on it over Christmas break.

"Ah, I see." Harry said as Hagrid set a cup of tea in front of Harry and himself.

"By the way, I haven't seen you, Ron, and Hermoine together much lately. You're not mad at them for getting together are you. It's been brewing for years."

"What do you mean 'getting together'? They've been hanging out a lot lately that's all."

"No Harry that's not all. You mean they didn't tell you. I thought you would be the first to know. Oh, boy. I bet I wasn't supposed to say anything. Blimey. This is bad isn't it? Now Harry don't get upset okay."

"Don't get upset over what… Oh I get it. Ron and Hermoine their a … No way. This can't be. Why didn't they tell me?"

"Well. Blimey. I don't know. They should have."

"That's why there always together now. And why… I can't believe them. How can they not tell me? I got to go Hagrid. Later." Harry stood up and let himself out.

"How could they not tell me? Why would they tell Hagrid and not me? I wish I could go to Oliver and tell him about this. Then at least I would have someone to talk to. I can't talk to Ron or Hermoine and Hagrid doesn't have much in the way of advice. Ahhh. At least I have his photograph…" Harry reached into his back pocket. "I must have left it in the owlery." Harry changed directions from the entrance hall to the owlery and started to sprint. He climbed the stairs quickly and was out of breath when he arrived.

"Hello, Harry. Come back for something. Now I wonder why you have a picture of good 'Ol Professor Wood. And why you'd want to run all the way back here to get it."

"Shove off Malfoy."

A/N: Getting interesting. Oh I didn't know where I was going with this chapter either. But I really like the ending. Yeah. Now I can't wait to write the next chapter. Please I beg of you Review.


	7. Intermission

Happy Thanksgiving Everyone. I'm will be staying at a relatives house until Sunday and then I have a major paper due, so unfortunately I won't have an actually update until early next week. If my Jackson Pollock paper doesn't take very long I can type the next chapter on the four hour car drive home on Sunday and upload on Monday or Tuesday. By the way I realized I'd never posted the full lyrics to the song, and if you haven't listened to it you're really missing out. So here they are:

My hands are trembling  
And my eyes are on fire  
This house is crumbling  
Left brain, left out, on the wire

You make me happy  
You magnify my better half  
You make me certain  
Though all I have today is your photograph

My past is perilous  
But each scar I bear sings  
Monuments to where I have been  
And melodies to where I am going

You make me happy  
You magnify my better half  
You make me certain  
Though all I have today is your photograph

When will I see you again?  
Still-life can only go so far  
I need you in front of me  
Saying my name  
Saying to me...  
"I want you the way you are  
You, the way you are"

You make me happy  
You magnify my better half  
You make me certain  
Though all I have today is your photograph  
You make me happy

Monuments and Melodies Incubus

So, that's the lyrics. I'm surprised my story fits the song so well. Do you want to know the title of the next chapter...? Okay here it is: I need you in front of me. That's all you get. Later, and thank you everyone for the reviews they make me happy.


	8. I need you in front of me

**

* * *

**

I need you in front of me.

* * *

This chapter took alot to write. I was half asleep and didnt' feel too well. But thats okay. I also didn't proof read it to well so there might me some mistakes, If you see one email me so I can change it. Thanks. Have fun. Good stuff happens in this chapter.

* * *

"Oh, come on Potter. Spill your guts, for now I mean that metaphorically, later it will be literal." Malfoy said sneering.

"Give me the photograph Malfoy. I'm not scared of you."

"You damn well should be." Malfoy retorted. "You can either talk now or die now."

"You want to know why I have a picture of Oliver. Well fine. My girlfriend is a fan of his and she wanted me to get his autograph. I promised her I would." Harry replied his mind thinking as fast as it could.

"Harry." Oliver's voice drifted from the doorway. "Why did you send for me?"

"I didn't Sir." Harry replied. "Malfoy did." Oliver moved forward and put himself between Harry and Malfoy.

"Draco, is their something you wanted? What is that you have, hand it over." Oliver said with authority. Malfoy handed over the picture. "Why sir do you have a picture of me. I do not sign autographs."

"Umm. Sorry Professor. I have to go. Bye Harry, I'll see you later." Draco turned and ran down the stairs. Oliver went to the window and watched the grounds until he was sure Draco had returned to the castle, and then he turned to Harry. "You could have just told me you had a girlfriend Harry. I would have understood, but running away hurt."

"I don't have a girlfriend… that picture is mine. Malfoy found it and asked why I had it. I made up that story." Harry slumped to the ground and diverted his eyes.

"Why, Harry?"

"Because you're a teacher, and I'm a student."

"I know, but maybe we could overcome that."

"It's just too much. Its only the second month into school. If it's this hard now, next month will be horrid. I just don't know what to do and I don't have anyone to talk to. I have to go." Harry jumped up and ran to the castle. Oliver stood in the owlery watching Harry and starring at the picture of himself. After a few minutes Oliver reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece that had been cut from the Daily Profit. He looked at it and smiled, smiling back at him was Harry's face. Oliver stayed in the Owlery until night began to fall he started back to the castle. When he was half way down the stairs he tripped on someone and fell down a few steps unto the next landing, dragging the person sitting on the stairs with him.

"Harry?"

"I couldn't go back to the dormitory, I couldn't go to Hagrid, I can't go to Ron or Hermione, I can't go to Dumbledore, and I couldn't go to you. I walked around the lake three times and made it half way up the stairs to you. I couldn't go any further. I realized something while sitting here. I was thinking of Malfoy. He was going to kill me. If you hadn't come between us he probably would have. I realized that I need you in front of me. I… I need you, and I love you too."

"Oh, Harry. I love you." Oliver grabbed Harry and the hugged for a long time. "Tell me everything. I'm here now, I'll listen."

"Thanks Oliver. All my problems seem so far away now except for one. You're a teacher and I'm a student."

"I know, we'll just have to keep it a secret. I'll think of something, for now you get a detention for being out after hours. Three nights of helping me unpack. My office tomorrow evening lets say Seven. Got it? We'd better get back to the castle, I'll escort you."

"Oliver, wait." Harry grabbed Oliver's shirt and pulled Oliver to him. Harry kissed Oliver on the mouth and Oliver kissed back. "Let's go."

* * *

Any warm fuzzies? Yay, the ending makes me happy. Woo hoo. The next chapter shouldn't take too long, although finals are only two weeks away. 


	9. This house is crumbling

**

* * *

**

**Konichiwa, Hola, Hello. Umms. So I'm really sorry about the delay. I'm a really horriable person. I forget about projects and then start new ones. I hope you accept my apoligy, even though I don't deserve it with this crappy chapter. I worked hard on it, but I coudn't get it just right, So I decided to just upload it and move on.**

**Reminder: I started this story before the sixth book was realesed so you'll have to pertend you haven't read it. Because nothing that happened in that book has happened in my story. **

**

* * *

This House is Crumbling**

"Hey Harry, where've you been?" Ron asked from across the common room as Harry entered.

"I'm not speaking to." Harry said and turned to climb the dormitory stairs.

"Harry. Wait. Hey Harry, wait!" Ron yelled and tried to stop Harry by grabbing his robes.

"Let go of me you prat." Harry snarled.

"What did I do?... Fine Goodnight." Ron turned and walked back to the common room fuming with anger.

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked when Ron got back to the common room.

"I don't know, he's really mad at me and I don't know what I did. Maybe you should go talk to him."

"Not tonight, let him sleep then I'll talk to him tomorrow." Hermione said coolly.

* * *

"Good morning Sir Nicolas." Harry said as he entered the Great Hall very early in the morning. There was only three other students there and two teachers.

"Good Morning, Young Harry. What brings you to breakfast so early?"

"Nothing, I just didn't want to be in the dormitory when somebody woke up."

"Hmm, house troubles, they arrive every year. Well, I'm off, Good Day." Nicolas floated though the floor before Harry had a chance to say goodbye. So Harry sat down and started eating breakfast. After eating about two bites of breakfast, Harry left the Great Hall and headed to the Library. Where he hid in a corner reading a very large book.

"Umm, there you are Harry, may I have a word with you?" Hermione asked and sat in an adjacent armchair. "Harry, did you hear me. Can I talk with you? Are you ignoring me too. What did we do? Harry. I don't believe you. We tell you everything." This got the first sign that Harry even knew she was there. He looked up and glared at her. "Oh, so we didn't tell you something, is that what this is about. Well, we didn't think you'd understand."

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND NOW, but I would have, why you thought that I wouldn't understand I don't get? It's not fair." Harry blurted out and then diverted his eyes back to his book.

"I wanted to tell you, but Ron told me not to."

"Well you shouldn't have listened to him."

"Harry, don't be like that. Come on. Its okay…"

"Its not okay and its not going to be okay. I'm done talking now. Bye." Harry got up and left the library quickly.

"Harry. Harry." Hermione called after him. "Then picked up the book Harry was reading to return it. "Harry, why are you reading The Encyclopedia of Hogwarts Rules, Student Edition?"

* * *

"Hello, Oliver. Do you have a second?"

"I'll always have a second for you, Harry. Come in and sit, I'll make tea" Oliver ushered Harry in and went the electric tea pot. "So what's up."

"Umm. Ron and Mione are…. Kinda…. Well they've become a couple. I don't know how to deal with it. They're my best friends."

"Its not that bad. Harry. It happens all the time."

"I know, I knew they liked each other like that, but the problem is they've been together for a while and they didn't tell me. That's what hurts."

"Oh, I see. It will be okay. You have me now."

"It just feels like this house is crumbling around me. Nothing this year is going right, but you. And I hate it."

"I'll tell you a story. You know how I mentioned that player on my team who joined Voldermort, Shane. We were more than just teammates. We had a thing together. One evening we were watching the telly at my place and on the news there was a story of you running. I mentioned that I went to school with you and played Quidditch with you, and that I had a major crush on you. He asked me a stupid question. He said if I had to choose who would I rather be with? Well, I being the honest guy that I am, choose you. I didn't love Shane and he knew it. I wasn't sure if I loved you but I thought that I might. So he declared that he would do every thing you could to destroy me and you. I told him to stop overacting and that he was the one who asked. But he went berserk, and then left. The next day we found out that we wouldn't be playing so that the players could help against Voldermort. Shane pulled me aside and told me that he was going to help Voldermort; I didn't believe him at the time. Then I heard from Dumbledore asking me to come teach, but first I had to go the ministry to pass a test. When I was in the waiting room I heard a few ministry employees discussing the Puddlemere player who joined Voldermort publicly. I felt completely horrible, I drove him to that. It was a horrible time for me, nothing seemed to be going good, no more Quidditch and a close friend turning evil but, in the end it lead me closer to you. So its looking well from here on out it just took a little bit of time."

"Thanks Oliver, I'd better head to class." Harry stood and kissed Oliver and left his office and headed to class.

* * *

Well there you are. Hope you enjoyed. Anyway. Please review even if you didn't like it. Thats all for now. If anyone is interesting in Roleplaying email me. my friend and I are setting up an online Vampire RPG, if anyone would like to join email me and I'll get back to you with more information.  



End file.
